RoboCop
RoboCop is the main character of the same title series. He previously fought The Terminator in the 31st episode of Death Battle, Terminator VS RoboCop. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bane vs Robocop *Batman vs Robocop *Robocop vs. Big Band *Captain America vs Robocop *Cyborg vs RoboCop *RoboCop vs. Fulgore *Joker vs Robocop *RoboCop vs. Judge Dredd *RoboCop vs Mega Man Volnutt *Penny VS Robocop *Raiden VS RoboCop *RoboCop VS Sektor *Robocop vs Seryu Ubiquitous *RoboCop vs Space Sheriff Gaven Completed Fights * Darth Vader vs Robocop * Robocop vs Master Chief * Megaman vs Robocop Possible Opponents * Bender (Futurama) * Blue Senturion * Inspector Gadget * Jack Landors * Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto 5) History Once a human police officer with a loving family, Officer Alex Murphy's life changed forever during a routine mission in the streets of Detroit. Horrifically gunned down in a drug bust, Murphy would have died had he not been taken in by mega corporation Omni Consumer Products, who converted his corpse into a cybernetic law enforcement officer known as RoboCop. Cleaning up crime in Detroit within days, RoboCop still struggles to the day to regain his humanity while upholding the law. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: Alex J. Murphy *Height: 1.83m/6'0 *Weight: 155kg/342lbs *Police Districts: Detroit and Delta City *Codename: Beta One *Daily Upkeep: $12589.17 *Programmed with high-level USA police training Arsenal *Auto-9 Pistol **50 rounds magazine **Standard 3 round bursts *Tactical Ordnance **Triggered sticky grenades **10 charge level **Options: Explosive, inflatable sack, electro-field *Flight Pack **Sub-sonic speed **Separate battery pack **Can double as a recharge station *Weapon Arm **Calico M950A machine gun: 100 rounds magazine, 274m/900ft max range **Flamethrower: 46m/150ft max range **Smart bomb: Anti-tank weapon, missile property *Cobra Assault Cannon **40mm armor-piercing high-explosive incendiary rounds Software and hardware *Terminal Strip for collecting data **Works as both USB flash drive and switchblade *Rambolt on each legs to anchor him to stop speeding cars *Armor **Carbo-ceramic reinforced titanium armor **Laminated kevlar *Thermograph *Complex targeting systems **Calculates the bullet trajectory **Can catch and shoot bullets out of thin air **Voice stress analyzer **Video and audio recorder Feats *Defeated ED-209, RoboCop 2, Deathspore, ED-260A, and RoboCable *Tanked a building busting bomb *Survived a Class-1 bio-toxin bomb *Survived a bazooka fire *Survived plasma shots *Lifted a 10 ton armored door *Survived a 3000 PSI hydraulic press *Killed a plant monster from the inside *Rescued Sting from the Four Horsemen in WCW...seriously Weaknesses *Battery can only last up to 24 hours without charging *Slow mobility on foot *Conflicts his own programming *Not programmed for martial arts *Cannot escape liquid nitrogen freezing on his own *Mechanical heart vulnerable to impacts *Possesses some vulnerable human programming Gallery RoboCop Apro319.png|RoboCop RoboCop - RoboCop as seen on the movie poster for his first movie.png|RoboCop as seen on the movie poster for his first movie RoboCop - RoboCop as seen on the movie poster for his second movie.png|RoboCop as seen on the movie poster for his second movie RoboCop - RoboCop as seen on the movie poster for his third movie.png|RoboCop as seen on the movie poster for his third movie RoboCop - RoboCop walking out of his blown up police car.png|RoboCop walking out of his blown up police car RoboCop - RoboCop using his Flight Pack as seen in the third movie.png|RoboCop using his Flight Pack as seen in the third movie RoboCop - RoboCop as he appears on the front cover of Marvel Comics.png|RoboCop as he appears on the front cover of Marvel Comics RoboCop - Robocop as he appears on the cartoon.png|RoboCop as he appears on the cartoon RoboCop- RoboCop as he appears on the front cover of Dynamite 4 Comics.png|RoboCop as he appears on the front cover of Dynamite 4 Comics Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Movie Combatants Category:Orion Pictures Characters Category:Robots Category:Super Soldiers Category:Warrior